miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaga
The Galaga Community is an abandoned province in Miiverse like many other provinces or districts was once full of activity until it just became nothing more than wasteland of nothingness. The very ground is made of hard stone and rock with ash, The very air that is breathed there're was once thought to be toxic after it became abandoned. The ground is of a purple rock stone with warmth touching you at everystep with red stone and black stone formations in some of the most desolate of the area. During the third age of miiverse the SithLord Darth Sidious saw the galaga province as a fantastic specimen for his operations and as a result set up base in one of the harshest areas in the province. For many weeks and months he stayed in the community contacting his apprentice and fellow Dark lord of the sith, Dooku. Purpose of base The purpose of the Base was in many as it was used to for many different things. During his time in the galaga province Darth Sidious was able to evade capture and detection from enemies such as Cold Midna,JJ and anyone who would have wanted him destroyed for being an enemy of false reporters. Sidious was able to wait patiently and wait out the War that took place on the Zelda community. Sidious operations in this community was of course to remain in secret from this allies enemies and to remain in contact with his apprentice Count Dooku, The famed user and count of Miiverse. During the base final day's it became a place of discussion through troubled times for two different groups, Dooku COF and the Zelda group ROS. The Finding Sidious mission in the province was huge success in the long run, However through a brush with fate, His base was found by the Jedi Miiverian, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The jedi quickly became skeptical of Sidious but in a short conversation his skepticism was put at rest and revealed as a misunderstanding, The Jedi and The Sith In a unexpected twist of fate, Became allies and decided to work against false reporters. Dooku seeing how his master saw good in Kenobi decided to not criticize and in turn turned to Kenobi as an Ally. But soon an event would take place in which the Triangle would nearly be broken into a Duo again. Obi-wan in act of goodness, Decided to inform the Zelda clan R.O.S of Sidious where about and directed them to the province of Galaga, Sidious in an act of anger and defense demanded how the R.O.S members Skelter and Carsten. The incident became more heated once Dooku released the info to Sidious that it was Kenobi's doing. Through a brief conversation with Carsten and skelter the two groups left contact and haven't went into confrontation. Kenobi later reveled that he did the act because he saw that both groups wanted to keep the Zelda community safe even though Dooku and Sidious supported Off topic posting in whole. They did support that the Smashers should not go back and instead should be protected. Dooku and Sidious continue what they doing to this day and Still remain in contact with Kenobi. Relations between the ROS and COF are on and off frequently, But deep down they have a neutral understanding of each other. But Dooku remains as always vigilant about them and is aware of what they do. As he should be, Because even groups with a calm and peaceful image Like R.O.S have many dark secrets.